


Safe Word

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Safe Word

“What’s your safe word, doll?” John purred, as he tied your left hand together with your right, with his silky, black tie. You looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and swallowed hard, the muscles in his jaw tensing at your reaction. 

“Summer,” you responded meekly, quickly darting your eyes forward. “It’s summer.”

John chuckled softly, as he made sure the knot was tied tight, your hands now immobile. He traced a line down your bare thigh, until he reached the apex, his fingers gripping the soft flesh. 

“And why is it summer?” his rough voice asked, lifting up your chin with his spare hand to make you look into his eyes. 

“B-because we met in the summertime,” you whispered, chills running throughout your veins as his eyes scanned your entire naked, vulnerable body. 

“Ahhh,” he started, running his fingers through your soft, flowing hair. “Such a good girl to remember such sweet sentiments. Now bend over the bed.” 

John hooked his hand under your armpit and helped you to bend over the edge of the bed. The globes of your ass were pointed to the ceiling, your toes curling into the carpet, knowing what was about to come. 

A sharp crack rang out through the motel room, as John’s large hand made contact with your skin. You hissed between your teeth, but felt the throbbing ache between your legs start to grow more present, the perfect mix of pleasure and pain coursing through you. You felt his hand hovering above you, as he waited for your permission to continue. 

“Again…” you breathed, as another slap snapped along your sensitive skin, the dull burn making you squirm. John gave it a quick rub, before slapping the same reddened spot without your permission. This time, you cried out, bringing your head up from the mattress and arching your back. 

“Such a good girl…” John crooned, as his hand moved over to the cheek he hadn’t marked yet. This was John’s ultimate undoing. He loved to watch you hover between the lines of pleasure and pain, your relationship strong enough that he knew exactly what buttons to push, and when to push them. “Again?” 

“Yes,” you whined, your body aching for his hand to make contact once more. “Don’t stop.”

John spanked your reddened flesh a dozen more times, before you physically couldn’t take it anymore. Every time you looked back at him, you admired the redness that had crept up his chest and neck, the seductive glint in his eye as he admired his handprints. The look of ownership, of dominance.  
“Summer!” you cried out, after the last blow. As quickly as you’d said it, John was on his knees behind you, kissing at the red marks he’d left. His hands delicately rubbed the sensitive areas, his lips doing the work his hands could not. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he growled, grabbing the flesh of your ass cheeks in his large hand. “And all mine.” 

You felt your body tingle at his words, as he grabbed the tie that held your hands together from behind your back, and lifted you into a standing position. After you were on your feet and balanced, John was on his knees in front of you, his hot breath fanning over your aching sex. You wiggled, desperate for more attention. 

“John, please--”

“Ah, ah, ah,” he reprimanded, his brown eyes looking up at you. “What do you call me?”

“Sir,” you corrected yourself. “Please, sir.” 

“Good girl,” he moaned, before spreading your legs apart and taking your swollen clit in between his soft lips. Your entire body was vibrating now, wanton moans and whines were escaping your lips without permission. You were so angry your hands were tied in this moment, desperate to wrap your fingers in his salt and pepper hair as he licked you clean. 

It had been so long since you had seen John, let alone felt pleasure from him in anyway, and you could feel your orgasm already building in the pit of your stomach like a rubber band stressed to snap. John looked up as his tongue took one long, torturous swipe up your sex, the sensations running through you almost maddening. It was almost as if he knew you were close, as he slipped one thick digit inside your tight walls. 

“You want to cum, doll?” he asked, moving his finger in and out of you slowly, caressing your g-spot so deliciously you saw stars. You wanted to cum so bad, let loose all around his finger, but you knew it was impossible without his permission. If you did, there’d be repercussions. “I know you do. Beg.” 

“P-Please, sir,” you breathed, trying your hardest to keep your orgasm at bay. “I’ll do anything, p-please!” Chuckling low under his breath, he curled his finger upwards, right onto your sweetest spot. You felt your entire body jerk, as your walls clenched onto his finger like a vice. 

“Cum,” he demanded, grabbing your ass with his spare hand and pulling you close to him. “Right now.”

You exploded around his finger, drips of cum running down his hand. He licked it up with fervor, moaning as the taste of your cum met his tastebuds. He stood up from his knees and wrapped his hands around your waist, shoving his tongue into your wet and warm mouth. The taste of your own juices mingled with the taste of his own sweet mouth, the sensations throughout your body almost too much to bear. He pulled away and looked into your face, a sly smile creeping across his own handsome one. John was one of the most gorgeous men you had ever laid eyes on and, when he was in control, he was a god. 

“On your knees,” he commanded, helping you to kneel on the carpet. When you were in the position he liked, he walked towards you, his long, thick cock pointing directly at you. He took it in his hands and rubbed the head along your soft lips, the taste of his precum salty sweet. “Open.”

You opened your mouth and he sunk the entire length of his cock down your throat, until tears started to prick at the corners of your eyes. He groaned, as your tongue swirled around the length of him, tracing every ridge and vein. After a few pumps of his own, he let your mouth do the work. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked, bringing cries and mewls of pleasure from within him that made you weak. You were so wet now, that you could feel your juices running down your thighs. 

“Hold still,” John said quickly, holding the sides of your head with his hands. He began to fuck your mouth, grunting and groaning at the delicious heat your mouth was providing. His eyes were fluttering opened and closed, the pleasure too intense at times for him to keep them open. Suddenly, he pulled his cock out of your mouth with a wet pop, and you quickly kissed the swollen tip. 

John helped you up once more and untied your hands, turning you around to kiss you once more. This time, the kiss was more passionate; his hands roaming all over your body, yours moving up quickly to run through his hair. You were feeling a bit brave, so you mustered all your courage and put your hands on his cheeks, making him look at you. 

“Fuck me, sir,” you growled. The smile that spread over his face made you feel immensely better, knowing that in mere seconds he was going to fill you to the brink. 

In lightening speed, John had you bent over the bed, shoving his entire length deep inside you. You hissed, arching your back, and pushing your ass into him. He fisted your hair in his hand and pulled you back even further, his other hand gripping your hip. Thrusting his hips harder and harder, his cock brushed against your sweet spot relentlessly. The entire time his cock was inside you, his hands moved to every inch of your body, groans of pleasure slipping past his lips. When you knew he was close to cumming, his teeth sunk into your shoulder, making you cry out in pleasure. 

“Please, sir,” you begged, reaching down beneath you and rubbing your clit, simultaneously stroking his balls, trying to milk the cum from within. “I need to cum. Fuck!”

“We cum together,” he whispered in your ear and you let loose, your entire body trembling and collapsing into the mattress. You felt John’s cock twitch inside you, his hot seed spilling deep within you, coating your walls. He fell on top of you, the sweat from his chest coating your back. John quickly wrapped you up into his arms and pulled you close, kissing your sweaty forehead. His eyes met yours and he chuckled, finally pulling his spent cock out of you. 

“Did you enjoy that, doll?” he asked, running a finger down your arm. 

“Yes, sir,” you answered, nuzzling your cheek into his chest. “I always do.” 

“It’s a shame though,” he said, taking your hand in his and kissing the top. “I didn’t get you to use your safeword, as much as I’d like to. Maybe next time I should be a bit more… unforgiving.” 

You shivered against him, knowing full well he had other punishments in mind that were sure to make your toes curl.


End file.
